wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toot Toot! (album)
"Toot Toot" is the 9th Wiggles album, which was released in 1998. It won the 1998 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on October 17, 1998. Tracklist #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #Food Poem #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) #John Bradlelum #Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Bathtime #Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #Zardo Zap #Henry the Octopus #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Do the Wiggle Groove #Balla Balla Intro #Balla Balla Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship #Rocket #Officer Beaple's Dance #Let's Have a Ceili Release Dates * Australia (original): February 10th 1998 * Australia (re-release): 1999 * America (original): December 20th 2000 * America (re-release): June 24th 2003 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Kevin Bennett, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Tony Douglass * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry, Paul Hester * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by: Chris Brooks * Assisted by Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cook * Recorded at Festival and Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia * Mixed at Studio 301 * Mastered by Don Bartley * CD Package Designed by Glulietta Pellascio, Designxbent Trivia *Despite Bathtime and Silver Bells that Ring in the Night not being included in the US CD or cassette, they are available still available on the iTunes and Amazon MP3 versions in the US. *One of the photos are from The Wiggles (TV Series 1). In it, it shows The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. The original cover shows an animated version of Dorothy at her garden. * The song Henry the Octopus was re-recorded and rewritten for this album. * For some reason, Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards for this album. *The song Quack Quack is now changed to Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on his Pirate Ship. *Because Zardo Zap runs 2:41, an introduction was added before the song. *All of the songs were recorded in 1997. *The 1998 versions of Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on his Pirate Ship appear on the The 1998 edition of the Wiggle Time video. *The US version of the album was made in 2000. * During the production of the this album, The Wiggles invited Paul Hester to record drum tracks for songs. * The songs were written in 2 weeks. * On the song credits for Look Both Ways, Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!, and Do the Wiggle Groove, John Field's name is listed first before The Wiggles'. * the people that are involved with the songs didn't have their roles credited like such as written by / published by. * this was the first wiggles album to feature Mark Punch on backing vocals. * this was the only wiggles album to feature Tony Douglass on guitar and Paul Hester on drums. * this was the last wiggles album to feature Kevin Bennett on backing vocals. Cover Art TootToot!OriginalInsideAlbumCover.jpg|The inside of the original album. TootToot!OriginalAlbumBackCover.jpg|The back cover of the original album release. TootToot!Album-Disc.jpg|Disc TootToot!AlbumPoster.jpg|Poster. Toottoot!.jpg|Regular album release TootToot!Album-RedesignedInsideCover.jpg|Inside Redesigned Cover. TootToot!AlbumRedesignedBackCover.jpg|Redesigned Back Cover. Toot-Toot! american album cover.jpg|American Cover File:Untitled (04).png|Back cover (Lyrick re-release) MI0002748137.jpg|Back cover (Hit Entertainment re-release) 20170810_192501.jpg|Disc (Hit Entertainment re-release) TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement at the 1998 awards. TheWiggles,DominicFieldandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|The Toot Toot album advertisement in the background. TootTootAlbum2.jpg|Alternate cover TootToot!Info.PNG Album Booklet 1998 AU Release TootToot!AlbumBooklet.jpg TootToot!AlbumBooklet-SongList.jpg|Song List TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 TootToot!AlbumBooklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 1999 AU Release TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet.jpg TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-SongList.jpg|Song List TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 TootToot!1999AlbumBooklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 US 2000 Release File:TootToot!originalUSalbumbooklet.png|Back cover US 2003 Release File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet.png File:TootToot!USalbumbookletbackcover.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet1.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet2.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet3.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet4.png File:TootToot!USalbumbooklet5.png Sampler Version In the US, a 3 song sampler CD of Toot Toot! was sold with some copies of Wiggly Play Time. The sampler was in a cardboard slipcase, and it featured the cover art similar to the US VHS and DVD, rather than the US album art. Tracklist *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *I Climb Ten Stairs *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *We're Dancing with Wags the Dog *Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page TootToot!SamplerCDBackCover.jpg|Back cover (sorry for the giant rip in it) TootToot!SamplerCD.jpg|The CD itself Media Player Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1998 Category:1998 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums with uppercases for the songs